Ojos azules
by Natsby
Summary: Ella no tenía a nadie, estaba sola, llena de adicciones, estaba vacía… Su única esperanza era el suicidio… ¿Qué pasara cuando un hombre con acento sureño entra a su desastrosa vida?
1. Chapter 1

**_ Prólogo_**

No había vuelta atrás, se recordó por enésima vez. No eres una cobarde… _"hazlo" "hazlo" "hazlo"_

La mantra se repetía una y otra vez. Tenía que hacerlo, era su única salida. Ya no habrá más dolor. Se recordó. No más soledad...

Ella estaba segura que después de lanzarse de aquel precipicio todo se acabaría. Ella tenía un pasado oscuro, lleno de demonios que la atormentaban en las noches…

_"Vamos, hazlo" _

_Nadie te extrañara, serás suertuda si alguien se entera de tu muerte... No eres importante… ¡Salta, maldita sea, salta!_

Ella dejo escapar un sollozo y se acerco más, hasta que las puntillas de sus pies no tocaban la superficie del techo. _Todo acabara, no seas cobarde…_

Alice Brandon miro melancólica el cielo por última vez, y tras una exhalación. Salto…

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! vengo con una nueva historia, con la hermosa pareja Alices/Jasper... Espero que les guste, por favor comenten en los Reviews que les pareció, acepto críticas y sugerencias. **

**Natalia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo uno.

_"Siéntelo zorra, siéntelo" _

_"¿te gusta rudo, he?" _

_"¿Quieres que te folle, puta?" _

Alice despertó sobresaltada con el corazón martillándole en los oídos, las palabras que _él_ le había dicho después de tomarla a la fuerza aun estaban grabadas en su memoria. Se paso las manos por el corto cabello y limpió el sudor frío que a perlaba su frente. Trato de mirar tras la oscuridad que la rodeaba. "¿Dónde estoy?" se pregunto internamente, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Y Trato de rebobinar los últimos acontecimientos cuando los flashes inundaron su mente.

Ella, tratando de saltar de aquel edificio, donde había burlado a seguridad, con la única intención de llegar a la azotea y tirarse al vacío. Ella mirando al cielo y saltando…

"¿estoy Viva"? Su voz sonó tan desesperada que inmediatamente llevo sus manos tocándose el rostro para captar algo de realidad.

"Lo estas… Pero, por un momento pensé que no llegaría a tiempo" una voz con un elegante acento sureño y claramente preocupada la sobresalto de manera estrepitosa y soltó un gritito.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" La voz de ella destilaba pánico.

La mente de Alice era un embrollo de pensamientos. _"¡El me salvo!" "¡no, no, no!" "¿Por qué lo hizo?" "no…"_

"¿estas bien?" volvió a preguntar Jasper, tras ver como ella empezaba a entrar en un estado de shock. Ella no respondió.

Jasper quería acercarse y tocar una de sus rosadas mejillas, quería asegurarle que todo estaría bien… Pero, si él lo hacia ella se asustaría.

Desde que el la trajo a su apartamento completamente inconsciente, ella no dejaba de pronunciar nombres y palabras auxiliares. El quería ayudarla, algo dentro de su pecho, le decía que era ella la persona que había estado esperando durante años... Que ella era la persona con la que compartiría sus noches y días… Pero al verla allí, sobre su cama, echa un ovillo, tan frágil, murmurando frases ahora inteligibles, le oprimía el pecho de una manera desgarradora…

_"Mi pequeña hada…"_ pensaba Jasper, al reconocer que tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia una pequeña persona que no sabía ni siquiera su nombre.

Y entonces... El recordó la situación anterior. _"Ella… su hada…¡Iba a saltar!" "¡No!" _ Un miedo ilegible le recorrió la espina dorsal al recordar que estuvo a punto de perderla…

Sus manos se apretaron en puños…

"¡No!" Su pequeña hada grito y se removió sobre la cama. El corazón de Jasper palpito fuertemente tras escuchar la voz de campanillas.

Y tras un breve chillido, ella se despertó sobresaltada y temblorosa.

Jasper miro cada uno de sus movimientos, pero lo más extraño fue que se tocaba como si quisiera asegurarse de que era ella. Se le estrujo el corazón.

"¿Estoy viva?" alcanzo a escuchar el murmuro de ella… Y sin pensarlo contesto aliviado y temeroso.

"Lo estas… Pero, por un momento pensé que no llegaría a tiempo"

Y era verdad… Jasper, aun recordaba su corazón martillándole en los oídos mientras subía como un poseso las escaleras que daban hacia la azotea.

Jasper se reprendió por haber sido tan brusco, y haberla asustado.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Ella pregunto con pánico.

Y él le respondió rápidamente… Jasper…

Pero ella no lo escucho… parpadeaba rápidamente.

Jasper se aclaro la garganta, y con preocupación le pregunto.

"¿estás bien?"

Pero ella seguía sin responder.

_"¡Por favor no te asustes, no te asustes!" _Y entonces Jasper, se acerco de manera sigilosa hacia ella, y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, no quería invadir su espacio.

Pero, anhelaba, no… necesita… tener contacto con ella… Sin meditarlo, le tomo una de sus pequeñas y delgadas manos y se sobresalto al sentir una corriente eléctrica inundarle el cuerpo. Ella también lo sintió. Y entonces, ella levanto el rostro y sus miradas parecieron conectarse…

* * *

**¡Hola!... Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, acepto críticas y sugerencias. **

**Natalia. **


End file.
